Letters from Elizabeth
by leighadenim
Summary: This story takes place when Elizabeth was pregnant with Jake. When she is severly injured and in a coma, Emily is tasked with delivering letters to the important people in Elizabeth's life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, sadly

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, sadly.

**_Letters From Elizabeth_**

_**Chapter One**_

Emily stared at the envelope in her hand as she waited for Jason at the Nurses Station. She couldn't help but remember how it came into her possession.

_Flash back_

_"Em, I need you to do something for me." Elizabeth said._

_"Of coarse, anything!" Emily reassured her._

_Ï need you to hold this letter for Jason. You see I did something today and this letter will explain everything to him. Oh, here are letters for Lucky and Gram, too." Liz nervously rattled on._

_"Elizabeth, what's going on?" Emily questions her. "Why are you writing letters like you are not going to be here?"_

_"Emily, I don't know. I just feel like something bad is going to happen and I have to be prepared. I mean Ric is acting all possessive and crazy and Lucky is doing okay at the moment but if he finds out about that night or… If something happens to me, like I end up in the hospital unable to make decisions for myself or I disappear, I need you to give the letters to them but you need to give Jason's to him first." Elizabeth explained._

_"Okay, but will you please tell me what is going on?" Emily pleads with her._

_"No, I can't it would put you in the middle and I don't want to do that to you. I almost forgot here is a letter for you and Nicolas. I need you to promise me you won't open it until, I mean, unless something happens to me. I mean it Em. Not until then. I'll even let you open yours first so you'll know what is about to happen when the others read theirs but not until then. Promise me, Em." Liz begs._

_Emily reluctantly nods her head and says Ï promise."_

_End flashback_

Emily walks over to the sofa in the waiting area and collapses. Remembering earlier that after noon when she was working down in the ER and Elizabeth was brought in unconscious for no apparent reason. The baby still seems to be holding its own but Elizabeth won't wake up. As soon as the doctor said that Emily called Nicolas and told him to open the safe and bring the letters to the hospital. Like her, his curiosity had been killing him but he had respected Liz's wishes and refrained from opening them until now.

Nicolas rushed into the waiting area with the letters in hand and found Emily waiting anxiously on him to get there. As soon as she saw him, she jumped up and held out her hand. He hand over their letter and she quickly opened it and pulled out the letter and a legal document. Emily handed Nicolas the legal document, while she read the letter. They were both shocked by what they read.

"Did you know about this?" Nicolas asked Emily.

"What?" Emily asked distractedly as she continued to absorbed what the letter was telling her.

"That Elizabeth gave us custody or more specifically you custody of Cameron if anything happened to her.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't Lucky have custody?" Emily asks still not believing what she is reading.

"I don't know maybe the letter explains it." Nicolas suggested.

Emily shrugs and says "I'm sure it does but I'm having a hard time processing what it is saying."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it starts off saying that she loves us and then she asks us to forgive her for everything that has happened . You know what you better read this for yourself." Emily says as she hands over the letter.

Nicolas quickly reads the letter and is floored by what it says . "How has all this been going on and we not know about it, Em?"

"I guess we were to wrapped up in our own lives to see that she needed us. And to think she still trusted us with Cameron." Em says.

They sit there for a moment absorbing everything that they learned in the last few moments and then Emily says Ï guess we need to get moving on her requests. Don't we?"

"Yeah, what do you want to handle?' Nicolas asks.

"Well, why don't you go pick up Cameron. I believe he is with Lucky this afternoon and you can give him his letter. And I'll stay here and call Jason and give him his letter and help him deal with what it says. And then I guess after you take Cameron home you can call Audrey and explain to her what is happening. Isn't she still visiting Sarah?" Emily finally pauses for a breath.

"That sounds like a plan." Nicolas says.

Nicolas left and Emily call Jason and asked to meet her at the hospital because it was important. That was ten minutes ago. The whole time she been waiting the same questions have be running through her head.

_A/N This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think. __Leigha_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own GH._

Letters from Elizabeth

Chapter Two

Dear Emily and Nicolas,

I really don't know how to write this letter. There are so many things I want to say but there just isn't time. So for now I am just going to ask you a few favors. One is to trust me and what I am about to ask you to do. Two is to take custody of Cameron and the baby. There are legal documents (Alexis drew them up) in the envelope that say Lucky can only have monitored visitation until he has six months of sobriety from the date they are filed. He must have weekly drug testing monitored by either Dr. Patrick Drake or Dr. Robin Scorpio. Hopefully, this will all be over before that time is up. All will be explained later.

There is another thing I need you to trust me on. This will be hard to believe but just trust me. Nicolas you need to have another DNA test run on Spencer. This time run it with you as the father and Emily as the mother. Please trust me and do it. Also, keep it as secret as possible. Em, Kelly should be able to help you with it. I know that this is a lot to take on faith but after the test comes bake open the second letter to the two of you and more will be explained.

One last thing, please pass out these letter to the appropriate people and after the events specified.

Thank you. I love you both. Please take care of my boys (Yes the baby is a boy!) and make sure they know Mommy loves them more than anything.

With all my love,

_Elizabeth_

Emily was stunned at the possibility of really being Spencer's mother. She read the letter for what seemed like the fiftieth time trying to make sense of it. Just as she looked up the elevator doors opened and Jason stepped out.

He had a look of resignation on his face as he walked over to her at the Nurse's station and held out his hand for his letter.

"How did you know about the letter?" Emily asked.

"Because she told me you would have it. How is she?" said Jason.

Emily answered "She is in a come and no one can figure out why. The baby is doing fine, great in fact."

Jason sighed "I am going to go sit with her for a few moments and read my letter."

"I have to go help Nicolas with the boys. We will have Cameron with us until she is batter and will be making decisions about the baby as well. So the nurses will call if any thing happens before I come on duty in the morning." said Emily still somewhat dazed from all the information and questions raised in the letter.

As she started toward the elevator, she heard Jason say "I know." She turned to question him about how much of Elizabeth's plans he knew but he was already walking toward Elizabeth's room with his shoulder slumped and his head down. So she just turned and stepped on the elevator that had just arrived and press the button for the lobby. As she rode down all she could think was that Nicolas and her had a lot to discuss when she made it back to Wyndamere.


End file.
